


为你醉酒

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu





	为你醉酒

坂田银时不懂自己为何要为了区区一个多串搞得自己心情不佳，但只要一想起下午看到那家伙笑得一脸羞涩地任由近藤那只大猩猩揉他头发，他嘴里的巴菲就变得没滋没味。  
他了无生趣地步出甜点店，手插在兜里漫无目的地晃悠。

傍晚的歌舞伎町已逐渐展露了她的繁华热闹，坂田银时平时总能如鱼得水般地融入其中，今日他却只觉得喧嚣地令人烦躁。耳际的杂音在看到前方的黑发男人时飙到了极致，坂田银时的双腿不受控制地加速，把他带到了黑发男人的面前。他张了张口，想像平时一般挑衅，却莫名失语。  
土方十四郎看着突然冲到面前的天然卷，挑了挑眉，等待他的日常挑事，却突然被扣住手腕拉着就走。

眼看要被拉进一间夜店，土方连忙挣扎，“万事屋你干嘛啊？！我还穿着制服欸！”  
银时松开手，土方揉了揉手腕，才正松口气就突然被一件衣服当头罩住——是银时的云纹浴衣。傻愣愣地被拉到角落沙发区坐下，土方扒开脸上的衣服，银时满是低气压的模样就撞进了他眼里。  
土方有点错愕，他第一次看到这平常总一副没心没肺的家伙露出这样的表情。看着那人紧皱的眉头，土方没来由地感到自己的胸口也被紧紧拧住。

烈酒被点了一整桌，土方抿唇脱下制服外套解下领巾，想着今天就舍命陪陪天然卷，当一下他的垃圾桶吧。然而自己喝了两杯后，正主儿还是只是一脸阴郁地缓慢啜饮。播着靡靡之音的店内随处都是寻欢作乐、你来我往的调情笑语，只有这个角落突兀无声。土方咳了咳，有点别扭地说，“喂，天然卷，你怎么了吗？我会听你说的。”  
银时仍然不言不语，土方看他这样也不悦了，脾气跟着喝了酒的体温一起上升，再次拿起一满杯灌下，想压下心里的情绪。酒液直冲而下，火辣辣地从食道灼烧到腹腔，又反冲延烧到土方十四郎的心肺。是暖、却暖得令人生气。  
为什么不肯说话？平时不是最爱唠叨抱怨，停都停不下来的吗？是为了女人而这般反常吗？  
土方想嘲笑银时为情所困的模样，却只觉得满嘴涩味，平时流畅的嘲讽莫名吐不出口。  
夜店营造氛围的霓光流转，把坂田银时刀刻般的五官衬得更加立体，又蕴染上几分魅惑的气质。  
土方不甘愿地想，这家伙废材是废材了点，但还是有不少优点，长得其实也挺不错，是哪个女人还看不上他？  
而又是哪个女人能让事事漫不经心的他伫足、甚至在他心上刻下这般重重的一笔，让他这样喝闷酒呢？

坂田银时虽然叫了一堆酒，但仍甩不开对面男人早先和近藤互动时的影像，香醇的酒液入了口也只余下苦涩，他低着头暗想，果然应该喝草莓牛奶的。  
看到黑发男人在意担心自己的模样，他的心情舒缓了很多，但转念一想到他可能对别人也是这样，心情就直线坠落。他看着黑发男人一杯接着一杯喝，矛盾的念头不断在自己内心打架。他第一次知道原来自己这么难搞，心眼也有比针眼还小的一天。  
土方十四郎没多久就把自己灌得晕晕糊糊的，烦躁的情绪亦随着酒意酝酿升级。视野好像在晃荡，他想拿起下一杯酒，却因估不准距离而一直抓空。在他差点把酒杯挥下桌面时，一只大掌伸了过来扣住了他的手，他顺着那只手臂抬头，霍然撞进了一双深邃的红瞳。  
那双眼好像有股魔力，让他原本对不了焦的视线全被吸摄了过去，画面不晃了，但却只剩下那宛如能吞噬一切的血色黑洞。土方被黑洞极强的引力拉扯着，他心里的警铃在高声嗡鸣，警告他那捉摸不透的人太危险，千万别靠近；但另一个声音又告诉他，那不过是混蛋废材天然卷、令人生气的坂田银时罢了。  
他的身体不由自主的动了起来，踉踉跄跄的挪向银时。他拽起银时的衣领，想把他拉起来，但虚浮的身体反而让他顺着拉扯的力道摔在了银时身上。他撑着银时的肩膀直起身来，没注意到自己现在的姿势是正面跨坐在银时的腿上，只是看到近在咫尺的坂田银时低了他一头，他就满意地勾起嘴角。  
坂田银时错愕地看着黑发男人摔坐在自己身上，大腿上的重量和结实的触感都在告诉他，没错，现在这个黑发男人正坐在自己的腿上。他们明明不是这样的关系，他们只是偶尔会一起喝酒的死对头而已，退一万步来说，再好的两男性朋友也不会这样坐在对方腿上。坂田银时的理智要他推开他，但他仰头看到那男人得意的小神情，只觉得又好气又好笑，不自觉地伸出手臂搂住他的腰，让他能坐得更稳一点。  
土方十四郎有点奇怪身下座垫的触感，移了移臀部让自己坐得更舒适。他居高临下地睨着混蛋天然卷，大舌头地说：“笨蛋居然也会心情不好，本大爷今天会听你说的，所以、所以，你有什么事就说啊…别闷在心里…”  
看他抬高下巴，别扭地关心人的模样，坂田银时的心瞬间软了一半。嗅着土方呼出来的酒气，银时纳闷地心想：他喝的不是和自己一样的酒吗？怎么他身上的酒味感觉比自己刚刚喝的甜了不少？  
看着醉眼朦胧的土方，银时忍不住抬手揉了揉他的头发，嗯，跟想像中一样柔顺，真想贴上标签，宣告以后只有自己能摸。土方把他的手打下来，“你干什么？羡慕老子的直发吗？再羡慕你的万年天然卷也变不直的！”  
银时捏紧拳头撇撇嘴，“才不羡慕呢！阿银的天然卷也是很好的！”有股气横冲直撞地涌了上来，涨满了胸口，涨得他整个胸腔又辣又痛：为什么不给我摸？那只大猩猩就可以？ ！  
“哼，你喜欢的女人肯定就是因为你的天然卷才不喜欢你的！”土方一说完就觉得自己说错话了，慌慌张张地改口，“啊…我不是这个意思，天然卷也很好的！我就挺喜欢的！”  
他上手摸了一把，“嗯，很软很好摸！我真的很喜欢！”  
银时不知道土方为什么会误会他有喜欢的女人，但看着他着急地强调的模样，觉得有点好笑。但满心浓烈的醋意激起他作弄土方的心理，银时故意装作很受伤沮丧的模样，“你别安慰我了…我知道没人喜欢我的…”  
“不是的！是那女人没眼光！是她配不上你！”  
银时原本打算继续演下去，但土方突然伸出手摸了摸他的头，再摸了摸他的脸，“你很好的，会有其他人喜欢你的。”  
银时愣了愣，抬手覆在土方的手背上，让他的手停留在自己脸颊上，神差鬼使地问到：“那你呢？你喜欢我吗？”  
在问出口的瞬间他才意识到，原来自己对这个人的感情，名为喜欢。他心脏突然开始剧烈跳动，他收紧手，为身上的人的答覆紧张不已。  
土方睁着泛着水气的蓝眸呆呆地看着银时没说话，不知道是没听懂还是不知道怎么回答。银时的心在一片沉默中慢慢冰凉了下去，是啊，他怎么可能喜欢同为男人的自己呢。  
银时僵硬地慢慢放开土方的手，却听到土方喃喃说道：“喜欢…”，银时惊喜地瞪大双眼，土方接着继续：“不知道…我讨厌你…”，一刀重重捅进银时心里，“讨厌你有喜欢的人…”，又一块药布啪地甩了上来。  
银时抚了抚自己的胸口，这样直上直下的云霄飞车他都要得心脏病了。他怕又是自己误会了，空欢喜一场，便确认道：“那大猩猩呢？如果大猩猩喜欢别人呢？”  
土方皱起眉头，“喂喂你说近藤老大吗？近藤老大才不是大猩猩！”  
都这么醉了还为那只大猩猩说话！银时太阳穴气得直跳，他磨了磨牙：“管他是不是大猩猩！你会讨厌他喜欢别人吗？”  
土方歪了歪头，“近藤老大不是喜欢阿妙小姐吗？虽然有点担心他会被阿妙小姐打死…不过那是近藤老大的选择…我会支持他的…”  
得了，这家伙还是没回答到问题，银时焦躁极了：“我是说你会不会讨厌他有喜欢的人！”  
土方醉酒的脑仁隐隐作痛着，不懂混蛋天然卷为何一直问奇怪的问题，“蛤？当然不会啊！那关我什么事…”  
好像一只无形的风轻轻抚过银时情绪起伏混乱的胸膛，把他每一缕混乱走叉的气息拨回该走的方向，银时深吸了一口气，小心翼翼地再次确认：“但多串讨厌阿银我喜欢别人？”  
“你好烦啊！”土方醉醺醺地一个低头，用自己的嘴堵住了银时一直追问的嘴巴，“老子刚刚不是说了吗！很讨厌！”  
银时看着眼前放大的凶巴巴的烟蓝色眼瞳，不，不是烟蓝色，是瑰丽的紫色，因为此刻自己暗红的瞳色占满了那美丽的烟蓝色！嘴唇上突兀的柔软触感激得银时浑身血液直冲脑海，大把大把的烟火争先恐后地在脑壳里绽放，他一掌扣住土方的后脑勺，用力的回吻下去，啃咬吮吸着土方柔软的唇瓣，把土方的薄唇吸吮成最殷红艳丽的颜色。  
土方瞪着他，不甘示弱地吸吮回来，两只野兽谁也不让谁地争夺起唇舌间的主导权。不知道是谁先伸出舌头，两条灵活的舌头激烈的纠缠在一起，又抢攻进占对方口腔内的领域，像渴水的鱼凶猛地舔舐对方口中每个角落，争夺每一丝空气。  
两人修长弯翘的睫毛勾缠着，其下的眸子里除了对方再也容不下其他，交映出绚丽而令人沉醉的紫光。猛烈的唇舌竞技不知持续了多久，土方到底吃了醉酒的亏，渐渐败下阵来，被银时吻得气喘吁吁，小舌也逐渐无法主动反击，只能无力地任由银时搅动勾缠。合不拢的嘴角淌下溢出的津液，被银时灵活的舌头轻勾着舔回去。两人口间水光粼粼，土方开始缺氧，不自觉地开始挣扎推拒。银时强硬的压制他，不管不顾地继续舔舐土方的上颚，吸吮他早已肿胀的红唇，直到土方发出难受的轻哼。  
银时改向土方的脖颈进发，整齐的列齿啃咬着土方颈侧细嫩的肌肤，用力的吸吮留下一个个暧昧的红痕。  
土方喘息声中带上几丝细微的轻吟，他摇摇晕眩的脑袋，无法理解当前的情况。好像有颗银卷毛的头在自己身前作乱，他摇摇晃晃地想推开银时起身，却被银时扣住了腰，压在自己的大腿上。  
“放开…老子！”土方口齿不清地说。 “不行。你不能走。”银时无视他的挣扎，转而土方的喉结啃了一口。土方吃痛地哼了一声，却只更激起了银时骨血里的兽性。银时拉开土方的衣领，啃咬起土方漂亮的锁骨。  
土方努力衔接起断续破碎的思绪，挣扎着想看清眼前摇晃的世界。在朦胧不清的视线里，他看到坂田银时的脸不再像方才那般为情所困的阴骛，而带上势在必得的欲望，啃食着自己。土方混沌不清的脑中不由得生出几分得意，这个男人现在只看着自己、并渴望着自己。但骨子里的侦查危险的本能又不停地高鸣，催促他干净离开这是非之地，离开这最危险恐怖的男人。这拯救过他无数次的警戒本能到底占了上风，“我、我该走了…”土方推着银时的肩膀想爬起身。  
“副长大人是害怕了吗？”银时敏锐地抓住土方最细微的反应，抬起头勾着嘴角盯着土方，盯着这自己今天一定要吃下肚的猎物。  
“才没有！老子怎么可能害怕！”坂田银时的话语大概是这个世界上最能激起土方十四郎反应的事物了。他睁大眼睛瞪着银时，但朦胧的酒意让他的眉眼完全失去威慑力，只让人更想欺负。  
“那你干嘛逃？”银时笑问，原本想直接拆吃入腹的，不过看来先逗弄一下再吃好像能更美味。 “我才没有！只是、我们这样姿势太奇怪了…让我下来…”土方像是才刚刚意识到自己正跨坐在银时大腿上，突然窘迫得手足无措。但就算银时不压制着他，醉意朦胧的土方也无法平稳地起身，稍微动一下又踉跄地摔回银时的怀里。  
“副长大人你正骑在阿银我的身上呢！不喜欢吗？”银时笑吟吟地扶稳土方，仰头看着他。俯视的角度给予土方十四郎满溢的成就感和优越感，但他又莫名的感到害羞，原本就醉酒而潮红的脸庞好像又加深了一个色度，鬼之副长扭开头，就是不去看被自己坐在身下的银发男人。  
银时拉下土方的脖子，凑到土方耳边，湿热的薄唇贴着土方的耳垂开口，“阿银我可喜欢极了…”，低沉的嗓音像捻揉琴弦的修长手指，捻得土方心脏一颤一颤的。  
土方压了压胸口，又扯了扯衣领，头晕脑胀地想自己喝太多酒了，没注意到颊侧那双血红眼眸低垂望进自己衣襟，看到泛着酒醉的粉的肌肤时加深的色泽。  
“副长大人很热吗？让我帮你吧。”  
土方感觉自己在热气蒸腾的云气里，他压着的恶魔一边慢悠悠地一颗颗解开他上衣的扣子，丝丝凉意一点一点透漏进来，但完全不够，太慢了。 “快点…好热…”他呢喃着。但恶魔总是最爱逗弄人了的，“别急啊。”  
布料摩擦在体表，带来酥麻的痒意，颈侧的动脉被恶魔柔软湿润的舌头舔舐着，好像是要带走他血液里蓬勃的高热，却只造成了反效果。  
土方想拉开衣襟，却被按住了手，“不可以喔。副长大人的肌肤可不能被别人看见。”他的手被恶魔拉向前，按在一个滚烫炽热的硬物上。恶魔拉着他的手，拉开了一段拉链，探进了布料里，让他的掌心与那滚烫的硬物细密相贴。 “乖，握好。”恶魔制止了他被烫得想收回的手，“副长大人要好好负责。”唔，虽然不懂自己为什么要负责，不过我一向是最负责任的，他无比认真的依照恶魔的指示上下滑动着手掌。恶魔的呼吸声好像加粗了一点，他应该有做对吧。  
可是他做对了的话怎么还是那么热呢？土方难耐的扭动身体，想让肌肤取得更多和空气接触的机会，大腿和臀部磨蹭碾压着身下恶魔结实的肌肉，手中的硬物好像更硬了。  
恶魔的手指探进他的衣襟，捏住了他胸前可怜的小凸起。两侧的小凸起被绕圈逗弄或按压凹陷，无法形容没经历过的奇怪感官占据了他已经少的可怜的思绪。他不自觉地挺胸，让恶魔能更自由地玩弄那两个小点。他听到了自己的喉咙和鼻腔发出丢人的声音，太不应该了，他想控制住自己的喉咙和鼻腔，却做不到。恶魔一手捂住了他的嘴巴，“小声点，会引来别人的注意的。”果然他不该发出声音的，但他真的无法控制，他求助地望向恶魔。恶魔叹了口气，抬头用自己的嘴封住了他的嘴，把他的呜咽都吞噬殆尽。  
恶魔温暖粗糙的大手在自己的肌肤上游走，体内的热流跟着横冲直撞了起来，他感到下身又紧又胀的，很是难受。他挪动臀部更贴进恶魔，用胀痛难耐的部位去磨蹭恶魔的腹肌，希冀能得到舒缓。但没有。他稍微抬头解除恶魔对他口腔的封印，唤着恶魔的名字乞求帮助。 “银时…帮帮我…”  
恶魔是贴心的好恶魔，虽然他低低的笑了他一下，很坏，但他分出了一只手，探入他裤子里握住了那胀痛难受的部位，动作着，为他带走了疼痛，还带来了难以想像的欢愉。土方无法控制自己臀部和腰胯的扭动，贪婪地想从恶魔的掌中获得更多快感。  
“副长大人太色了。”他听到恶魔这样笑他。他想反驳，他才不色！他可是有听到过，队员们说他是禁欲系的。他气鼓鼓地加重撸动恶魔硬物的力度，却败于恶魔反击的力量…太舒服了，他忘记了前一秒的念头，只想要获得更多。  
他喘着气，嘴巴无法闭起，他迟钝的感到好像有口水从嘴角流了出去，怎么办…在他慌张的时候恶魔帮了他，温柔的舌头舔去他滑落的津液，再窜入他口中，勾缠着他的舌头起舞。  
这一切都既陌生又令人着迷，他的脑袋里除了无尽的欢愉只剩下恶魔的名字。  
他不知不觉放开了恶魔的硬物，双手攀上了恶魔宽阔的背，手指陷入恶魔的肌理，口中呢喃着恶魔的名字。他跪在沙发上的小腿肌肉绷紧，鞋子里脚趾蜷曲，但赐予他欢愉的恶魔却突然停止了动作，骤停带来的空虚感席卷了他，他全身从内脏到体表都像被蚂蚁噬咬般难受，泪水被逼了出来，他咬着唇瞪着笑吟吟的恶魔，他仅存的意识不停呼喊着要制止他做出哀求那样可耻的行为，但他每一个细胞又都在呐喊着渴求。他捧起恶魔的脸啃咬恶魔的唇，想把恶魔也拉入和他相同的欲望深渊，希望借此让恶魔继续刚才的动作。但恶魔扣住他的下巴，阻止了他，“说出来，说你想要什么。”恶魔魅惑的血色眼睛盯着他，里面流转的光芒在蛊惑他。他没能逃过，他磕磕绊绊地说，“银时…给我…拜托你…我想要…”恶魔抚着他的背脊，在他敏感的腰窝打转，“你想要什么？”他的声音带上了微微哭腔，“我不知道…什么都可以…我想要全部…”  
“全部。很好，没有问题。”恶魔满意的勾起嘴角，邪恶的契约已经签下，他会给他所有一切，届时他想拒绝都将没有机会。恶魔再次握住他可怜兮兮高高翘起的硬物，用极致的技巧抚慰着他，生涩的他完全没有抵抗力，瞬间沦为恶魔案板上的鱼，随着恶魔手指的动作扭动起舞、呜咽呻吟，须臾便在恶魔手中攀升到了顶峰，爆发了出来。  
他趴在恶魔的怀里大口大口喘息，恶魔一手捧起他薄薄制服裤包裹的挺翘臀部，一手把浴衣罩到他头上，正面抱起他，穿过五光十色的霓虹，荒唐奢靡的人群。

坂田银时用他一生最快的速度开了一间房间，把怀里的妖精摔在柔软的大床上。醉酒的妖精睁着迷茫的眼睛，还搞不清楚情况。  
坂田银时倾身覆了上去，据获那泛着水光的柔软嘴唇。刚刚这张迷人的嘴已经授权了自己可以为所欲为，他将不会再有任何收敛，他要将这个男人完全吞噬，从里到外都打上自己的印记，占为己有。  
他手快速的动作，剥掉男人早已散乱的制服，让这漂亮的妖精每一吋肌肤都暴露在自己的视线下。男人的肌肤上散落着斑驳泛白的伤疤，但他的身体还是那么的好看，一块块肌肉紧致匀称，曲线诱人。坂田银时轻轻吻过每一道疤痕，怜惜着这倔强又努力的男人；他用柔韧的舌头一一舔舐，让男人身上泛起一层暧昧的水光，他不讨厌这些疤痕，这些疤痕铸就了这个与他灵魂共鸣，令他倾心的男人；但他嫉妒它们，他在男人发出呜咽难耐的哼唧声时改为重重的吸吮，这些疤痕记录了男人过去的所有经历，他用一个个殷红的印记覆盖了它们。  
坂田银时在心里宣誓，他无法参与到土方十四郎的过去，但他会尽他所能去陪伴他的未来。他知道他们身上的伤疤都只会继续增加，但他希望未来这个男人身上增加的每一道伤口，哪怕在细小，都能有他的见证。  
他的心眼终究是狭小的，他的独占欲终究是霸道的。他知道男人身边永远会围绕着真选组的人们，但他还是想把他们稍微挤开一点，霸占男人身边最亲近的位置。他听着男人带着情欲的哼唧声，满意的勾起嘴角，没错，就算你们的副长心心念念的都是你们，但能看到他的这一面的只有我。  
他加重吸吮的力道，大掌在男人柔韧的肌理上游走，再多一点，再让我看到更多一点，你专属于我的一面吧。坂田银时握住男人两边脚踝，分开他修长的双腿，让他饱满诱人的臀瓣和其间的隐密之处暴露在自己的视线之下。  
他将男人的双腿挂在自己的臂弯上，手指从男人腿部内侧细滑的肌肤溜下，坏心眼地看着男人因敏感的痒意颤抖着。很快手指溜达到那诱惑他多时的臀瓣上，他将双掌贴上去大力揉捏，手感比想像中还要棒。  
他低头含住男人高高翘起的性器，上面还残留着刚发泄出来的精液，带着微微的腥气。但他并不介意。他用唇周的肌肉紧密地圈住肉柱，小心地上下滑动吞吐，避免牙齿磕碰到男人的性器。  
男人原本低低细微的呻吟声高昂了起来，他的肌肤因情热而渗出细密的汗珠，身躯因快感而颤抖着，双臂向两侧张开，紧紧拽着床单。  
坂田银时的舌头加入取悦男人的行列，随着吞吐的动作舔舐着男人性器上的血管筋脉，划过敏感的系带和冠沟。  
“银时…银时…”男人用沙哑靡丽的声线呢喃着坂田银时的名字，无法控制地挺腰，把自己更深的送入他的口中，放荡而色情的模样让坂田银时兴奋不已，胯间的性器胀得发痛。  
坂田银时用舌尖戳弄了几下男人性器顶端的铃口，男人便在高亢的呻吟中泄了出来。坂田银时将灌入口中的精液吐在手上，抹到那藏匿在臀肉间的粉色洞口上。一只手指轻轻的顶开紧致的洞口，不顾洞口括约肌的抗拒闯了进去。  
甬道紧致狭窄，温热的肠肉紧紧箍住了他的手指，他强忍着腹下的胀痛，耐心地轻柔按压，让肠壁逐渐适应入侵者，变得湿黏柔软。  
从高潮中缓过神来的男人伸手握住了他的手腕，“别这样…”。但那只手虚软无力，完全阻止不了他的侵略。坂田银时的手指开始在湿热的小穴里抽插着，一点一点的开疆拓土，一边倾身亲吻着男人汗湿的额头、高挺的鼻梁，再到柔嫩的薄唇，让自己灼热的呼吸与男人的轻吟喘息交融在一起。  
坂田银时的气息让土方十四郎原就晕眩的意识溶解般消逝在飘荡的蒸汽里。无数讯号从全身的感觉神经传递回大脑，但他蒸腾的脑子里早已没有能处理这些讯息的主干。他只能本能地扭动着腰臀，去逃离逐渐增加的手指造成的满胀感。  
在坂田银时的手指顶到了甬道上侧一处凸起时，伴着一声突兀的呻吟，土方十四郎像离水的鱼般大大地弹跳了一下。坂田银时没想到他反应会这么大，愣了一下，让土方十四郎有机会退了开来，手指滑出紧窄的甬道，发出‘啵’的一声。本能驱使着土方十四郎离开这张大床，但他四肢无力，只能趴跪着膝行前进。然而恶魔很快就扣住了他的脚踝，并欺身上来压制住他。  
坂田银时本想将身下的人翻回正面，好继续看着那张被情欲覆盖的俊脸，但想到第一次从后面来也许能让这人轻松好受一点，便作罢了。  
坂田银时按压着令男人失控尖叫的凸起，沉迷于男人背后无比性感的身姿：宽肩上薄薄的肌肉绷出诱人的弧度，蝴蝶骨边缘的阴影仿佛能长出一对脆弱的翅膀；下凹塌陷的窄腰是最适合握住的厚度，让人手掌贴上去了就再也放不开来；沿着脊椎的凹沟汇聚了晶莹的汗珠，引诱人用舌头一点一点的来回舔舐。最后是那两瓣挺翘饱满的臀瓣，上面留着恶魔大力揉捏出来的红色指印，而中央那粉红的小口努力张到极致，可怜兮兮地由著粗长的手指们抽插侵犯，润滑用的白浊被挤了出来，流淌成一片淫靡与情色。  
坂田银时用圆钝的指腹碾磨着刚刚找到的小点，每一下都使男人全身震颤发抖。但渐渐地，男人难受的呜咽转变为舒服的呻吟，低沉的嗓音此刻带上了能熔化铁骨的媚意，解放了背后一直苦苦压抑着的恶魔。  
恶魔甩开了绅士的外皮，露出自己野兽的本质，他抽出手指，用力的将自己的热铁顶了进去。男人尖叫挣扎着，却逃不开恶魔的桎梏。但紧致的肠肉也没让恶魔好受，它们箍住热铁，把它的一半阻挡在外，并夹得进入的前端差点守不住精关。坂田银时大力粗喘着气，压下那麻至头皮的绝顶快意，一点一点破开那些试图抵御外侮的肠肉，把自己完全楔入男人销魂的身体里。极乐的生理快感和无上的心理满足感令他癫狂。  
肠肉以男人呜咽喘息的频率挤压着可恶的入侵者，摧毁了恶魔最后一丝理智。恶魔掐着男人的窄腰，疯魔般地摆动自己的腰胯，热铁每一下都狠狠擦过湿黏的肠壁，完全抽出，复又重重捣入，大力挞伐那些不乖的想紧缩回去的肠肉，使敏感的它们在抽搐颤抖中被迫拉伸到极致，承受掠食者肆无忌惮的侵略。  
男人紧咬着自己的手臂，但阻止不了喉间高昂的呻吟和着绵连的肉体拍打声、啧啧水声，奏出不停歇的禁忌乐曲。  
男人的口水浸湿了自己手臂上深重的齿痕，滑落到床单上打出一滩暗色。他脚趾紧紧蜷曲，全身肌肉绷紧，鼓胀起饱满的起伏。征服这样矫健俊美的猎物的无上成就感使恶魔变本加厉，每一次顶入都狠狠地辗过男人那敏感的腺体，仅仅数十下就把已泄过两次的男人硬生生再次插射。高潮紧缩的肠肉疯狂夹紧恶魔的热铁，极致的快感席卷恶魔全身的细胞，使恶魔一时控制不住，爆发在那狭窄的甬道里。  
滚烫的浊液冲刷在敏感的肠肉上，把肠道灌得饱涨难受。男人发出哀鸣瘫软到床上，但消不去恶魔对于自己太快缴械的气恼。恶魔掴了男人挺翘的臀瓣一掌，压覆到男人背上，啃咬着男人脆弱的脖颈，让男人因高潮余韵颤抖收缩的肠肉把自己稍软的性器再次夹得硬如钢铁。  
恶魔把男人翻转过来，紧密黏人的软肉裹着坚硬的性器转了半圈，明明又绵又软，却带给恶魔电流刺激般酥麻的快感。男人散乱潮湿的黑发下，漂亮狭长的眼被描上楚楚可怜的红色眼影，点点水光缀在弯翘的睫毛上，平时清晰冷冽的蓝瞳此刻泛着迷茫与无助，看得恶魔心稍软了一瞬，又激得恶魔想把他欺负得更狠，想看那潮红的脸媚到最终极的模样。  
恶魔扣着他的膝弯，把男人的大腿压向胸膛，让男人迷人的小穴进献般地对自己完全敞开。银发恶魔大力抽插着，每一下都把肠肉撑到最开，再以冠沟把自己的精液刮带出来，把两人交合之处弄得泛滥不堪。  
土方十四郎被从身体深处爆炸开来的快感逼致崩溃，他柔嫩的肠肉已被捣至殷红糜烂，修长的双腿无法控制的颤抖痉挛，纤长的手指紧掐在身上肆虐的恶魔鼓胀的臂肌上，留下一道道赤红的印痕。他无助地甩着头，泪水从通红的眼眶边缘滑下，却换不来恶魔的怜惜。  
他喷发过太多次的性器即使早已酸麻疼痛，仍被刺得高高挺起，摩擦着恶魔节理分明的腹肌，可怜兮兮地淌着前列腺液，又在恶魔数百下重击下吐出稀薄的精液，稀稀落落地喷洒在两人胸腹之间。  
但恶魔的肆虐没有终止，这次不管男人美味的肉体和淫靡失控的模样给予他再极致的快感，他都拒绝再次融化在这高热的温柔乡里。他将男人的意识磨灭成宇宙的碎屑，让他美好的嗓子因过度的呻吟干哑撕裂，让他敏感的肉体即使再也射不出任何液体也不停高潮抽搐。  
他已然疯魔，无法停止，直到那哭哑的嗓子虚弱细微地在他耳边唤了一声，“银时…”

TBC


End file.
